School Time
by naomirath
Summary: All the kh gang goes to school! Read and review please!
1. The First Few Days of School

**School Time!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KH2 or anything from Square Enix…if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Pairings: Roxas x Axel, Zexion x Marluxia, Xemnas x Xaldin, Tifa x Demyx, Riku x Sora, Leon x Cloud, Namine x OC, Sephiroth x Ansem, Xigbar x Aerith

Story: The Kingdom Hearts gang goes to school! What could go wrong? Absolutely everything…you will just have to read.

"Oh, Roxas!" A spiky redheaded teen called. He stood outside a tan house, looking up at a window. He had a black jacket and matching pants on. Although, his jacket was open, revealing a white shirt on underneath. His eyes were green, almost glowing, and he had two blue tattoos under them.

"Axel! I'm gonna kill you!" a boy's voice yelled back. The red head just smirked and waited. Soon, a blonde haired teen burst out the door. His hair was messy –naturally- and his eyes were a sky blue color. He wore the same outfit as Axel, but his jacket was done up. Both had suitcase looking backpacks.

"Roxas, I was starting to worry that you didn't want to come to school with me today." Axel chuckled. Roxas looked very sleepy and had a very exasperated look. Axel just patted him on the shoulder.

"Axel…You could've set my house on fire!" Roxas yelled. Axel nervously laughed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Now, now…we don't want to wake up the neighbors…" he said trying to calm down the enraged boy. Roxas sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Lets just go…or we'll miss the train." He groaned and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He stuffed his free hand into his pocket and started off. Axel trailed behind in the same position.

"Hey, Mar, do you know what day it is?" a blonde asked. His hair was styled into a mohawk. His eyes were aqua and he also had a school uniform on. A black guitar case was strapped to his back as he walked with another student and a man. His backpack was in his hand and the other held the strap to the guitar case.

"It's Monday, dumbass…" a teen with brown pink hair answered. His uniform jacket was open and had a flower pin on it. His eyes were brown and he looked on ahead with a blank face. He had a hand stuffed into his pocket and the other held his bag at his side.

"I think Demyx means it's your first day of being juniors!" the other guy said with a smile. His hair was black with a few streaks of grey in it and it was pulled back into a pony tail. His right yellow eye was covered with a patch. A scar was on his left cheek. He had a green suit on and a brown tie on over the white shirt underneath. He had a suitcase in one hand hanging at his side and the other was poking the brown pink haired teen's shoulder.

"Which reminds me…Xigbar…why are you walking with two juniors to school? Wouldn't it be better for you to take a car or something?" the brown pinked haired teen stared at the teacher. Xigbar laughed nervously.

"Yeah…um...I have to take the subway, Marluxia. And call me Mr. Xigbar from now on since I'm your superior!" he laughed almost insanely. Marluxia and Demyx sweat dropped and walked faster to get away from 'Mr.' Xigbar.

"I think we shouldn't hang out with Xigbar anymore…he's going to make us unpopular…" Demyx whispered to Marluxia. Marluxia nodded and Xigbar apparently heard. He glared at them angrily.

"Hey! Now wait just a second you two! Don't make me give you two extra homework assignments on the first day of school!" he said and went after them. Demyx and Marluxia laughed and ran off with Xigbar trailing after them.

A man with black hair in braids –pulled back into a pony tail- and side burns walked along with two other students. They all had their uniforms straight. This man had yellow eyes. He had his bag in one hand while the other was dangling at his side –swing in motion as he walked.

Another had grey blue hair covering the right side of his face. His grey blue eye was closed and he was nodding his head. In his ears were iPod headphones and the cord went down and disappeared into a pant pocket. His hand was stuffed into the same pocket and the other held his bag slung over his shoulder. He had a diagonal scar coming form the right side of his face over his nose. He was shorter than the other two.

The last student had orange brown hair slicked back and it spiked out in the back. His eyes were a light brown and he seemed interested in all the kids which ran by, playing with their toys. His bag was at his side. He was the tallest of the three.

"Lexaeus…don't be thinking of molesting those kids…you're a senior now." The black haired student said without looking at the other. Lexaeus shot his head over, glaring at the other.

"Xaldin…I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. And I know I'm a senior…so are you." He told Xaldin quietly. Xaldin chuckled.

"No, you would actually do it!" he laughed. Lexaeus was about to yell and scold Xaldin when the grey blue haired teen said something.

"Don't even think about it while I'm here…I don't want to get involved in your nasty beatings and talks." He said opening his eye. Xaldin and Lexaeus 'humphed' and turned their heads away.

"Zexion…he started it." Xaldin smirked looking over his shoulder. Lexaeus' eyes widened and he was about to say something when he was interrupted again.

"Don't even start it…school hasn't even begun and you two are already at it…I swear, one day you two will end up sleeping together." Zexion muttered and continued off. Xaldin and Lexaeus had stopped and stared at the receding form in surprise.

"ZEXION!"

"Hey Sora, guess what?" a girl with long red hair asked. Her eyes were a sea blue. She had a white sailor shirt on with pink stripes around the edges and a black bow with a yellow stripe down the middle around her collar. She had a black skirt on and high white stockings on and some sneakers.

"What Kairi?" a boy with chocolate hair in spikes defying gravity countered. His eyes were cerulean. He had a black school uniform on. He sat with Kairi and a silver haired boy on a subway train. His bag was in his lap.

"We are officially sophomores!" she said with excitement. Her bag was beside her. The silver haired boy smiled.

His silver hair shone and slightly covered his aquamarine eyes. His bag was still slung behind his head as he slouched in the seat. "Yay, let's jump for joy!" he chuckled.

"Riku! I'm serious! We are one step closer to becoming adults!" Kairi poked Riku's chest. Riku and Sora smiled at each other. Kairi looked at them confused. "What?"

"Kairi, I'd rather stay a kid for as long as I can!" Sora laughed, but he was soon confused as to why Riku and Kairi were laughing at him.

"Sora, you would go to Neverland if you could." Riku implied as he chuckled, trying to stop laughing. Sora pouted, his bottom lip protruding. That made Riku ruffle his hair. "Don't worry, we still love you." He said.

"Kairi!" a girl's voice called. Kairi looked over to see a blonde haired girl walk onto the train. She had the same colored eyes as Kairi, and the same uniform.

"Namine!" Kairi waved. Namine walked over and sat down next to Kairi –after Kairi told Sora to sit next to Riku. "So, you're a freshman now, right?" she asked.

Namine nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous…" she said shyly. Kairi chuckled.

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad. I'm sure you'll make some friends!" she set a hand on her shoulder and smiled. That made Namine smile as well.

"Thanks, Kairi." She thanked her.

The train started to fill with students and teachers of all schools. Zexion and Lexaeus sat across from a long blonde haired teacher. He had glasses over his green eyes and was reading a book. He had a green vest over a white long sleeved shirt and green slacks.

Marluxia sat across from Xigbar and Xaldin. Demyx was a seat back and a short blonde haired college student sat beside him. He had glasses on over green eyes. He had a tan jacket on over a white shirt and yellow tie. His pants were blue jeans.

Roxas and Axel stood near the front talking and holding onto one of the poles. A blonde girl with purple eyes was near the door. She had the uniform the girl's wore. On the other side were two teachers talking to each other.

Both had long silver hair and orange eyes. Although, only one had a cross scar on his face. This one wore a blue suit and a yellow tie. His brown suitcase was at his side. The other had a brown vest on over a tan shirt. His pants matched his vest.

In the back sat Kairi, Namine, Riku and Sora. Behind them was a very long silver haired college student. His eyes were a light blue and he also read a book. He had a white t-shirt on and black jeans on. Near the middle door stood another college student. His hair was also silver, but not as long. He had a red suit on. His eyes were orange as well.

Two more blonde guys stepped onto the train along with a brunette. One blonde was a student. His hair was spiked and practically defied gravity itself. His eyes were a light blue and had the school uniform on. His bag had a strap on it and it hung from his shoulder.

The other blonde had his hair spiked and he looked like a teacher. His eyes were also blue and he had glasses on his head. He wore a tan suit –the pants very baggy- and a red tie. His suitcase was in his hand at his side while the other hand was stuffed into his pocket.

The brunette had brown eyes and wore the same uniform as the other students. He held his bag at his side and held onto another pole. The blondes sat in a seat nearby.

The train full of students started its journey. It headed underground until it reached its destination: Evera High. Almost everyone got off at the stop, save for the few college students. The students and teachers made their way to the huge school.

The school was a red color on the outside. Inside, there were antiques and regular things a high school would have. A banner was hung over the two front doors and it read 'Welcome Back!' There was a separate building form the school –that was the pool and gym.

The young freshman students made their way to the auditorium. There was to be an assembly for each grade that day. So, the other students went to their classes to wait for their own grade to be called.

"Hello and good morning class. This is the Advanced Chemistry class, so if you would please check your schedules to make sure that you're in this class. If you're not, please leave. Now, shall we begin?" the long blonde haired teacher began. "I'm Mr. Vexen. I will be your teacher for the next two semesters."

The class was silenced, awaiting their teacher to give them an assignment. Vexen smirked and took out a book that read 'Advanced Chemistry' on it. "Take out your books and turn to page fifteen please, that's where we will begin our lessons." He said and everyone obeyed. Zexion took out his own book and turned to the assigned page. Although, his neighbor nudged him to get his attention.

"What?" he whispered, looking to his left to see who it was. A boy with short layered and messy black hair sat next to him. His eyes were a dark brown color and he had his book out on the page appointed. The teen held a note behind the table so the teacher wouldn't see. Zexion took it and made sure that Vexen couldn't see him open it.

Zexion read the note:

Hey Zexy! Wats up? You know, we need to start hanging out again. I know that Xaldin and Lexaeus are always with you, but you need to hang out with your old friends again! We miss you! Please answer and return.

Mar

Zexion withheld a sigh and looked over at a smiling Marluxia. How he ever got into Advanced Chemistry was beyond Zexion. Nevertheless, Zexion took out a pencil and wrote something down on the paper and folded it back up. He gave it to the teen next to him and the teen gave it to Marluxia. Marluxia unfolded it and read what it said.

I'll see about it. And it doesn't matter if Xaldin and Lexaeus are with me, you should just come over and talk anyway. They aren't that scary once you get to kno them. So get over it.

Zexion

P.S. My name isn't Zexy…

Marluxia frowned and folded the paper up without replying. Zexion shrugged and turned to the teacher, listening to the lecture that he was giving. Marluxia also listened, but with reluctance.

Meanwhile, in English class, Mr. Saix was giving a lecture about how important good description and creative writing will help everyone get a better grade in the class and over all in getting jobs.

The brunette from on the train was tapping his pencil impatiently. Since he was a senior, he would be the last to be called to the auditorium. His chin rested in his palm as he stared at the teacher. Periodically, he would look in the direction of a certain blonde haired senior. Then, the blonde he had been staring at –which sat beside him- passed him a note. The brunette took it and opened it to read it.

Hey, Leon, we should get together after school. I know that you might have stuff to do, but it would mean a lot to me…please? Plus, I have something I want to tell you.

Cloud

Leon smirked. He looked up to see if Saix had seen. When he had noticed that Saix hadn't, he wrote something down, making sure it seemed like he was taking notes. He folded it up and passed it back to Cloud.

Sure. I'd be glad to. Where do you want to meet?

Leon

P.S. I have something to say too.

Cloud smiled and looked at Leon. Leon gave him a thumbs up sign and turned back to the lesson. Cloud had a slight blush on his cheeks and wrote back to Leon. He passed it to Leon and acted like he was listening. But in reality, his heart was racing and he couldn't really pay any attention to anything.

Hmm…how about the cherry blossom patch in the park? You kno, the one where we used to play and hang at? That would be ok, right? Well, see you there!

Cloud

After an hour or so, the sophomores were called to the auditorium. Riku and Sora and walked together. Kairi had gone to help Namine get to her class. Riku and Sora were quiet for some reason though.

"So…uh…Riku. W-what are you doing after school today?" Sora asked hesitantly. Riku looked at Sora, then smiled.

"What? You afraid to talk to me 'cause I'm gay?" he requested. Sora blushed and looked downward.

"N-no…" he mumbled and continued. Riku chuckled and patted Sora on the back.

"Don't worry. I won't hit on you…" Sora seemed to relax at the thought. "Well, not when Kairi's around!" Riku laughed when Sora shot his head up and stared at him wide eyed and in horror.

"Riku!" Sora scolded, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Riku laughed harder when Sora pouted.

"You know, it's kinda cute when you pout…" he managed to say. Sora's face became bright red as he stammered to try and get Riku to stop.

"Hey you two! I hope you two aren't doing anything without me!" Roxas came up from behind them and wrapped his arms around their necks. Sora smiled at Roxas, as did Riku.

"Roxas…Sora won't go out with me…" Riku whined. Sora stared at Riku in disbelief as Roxas just laughed.

"What! Riku!" Sora playfully punched the silver haired teen as they all started laughing.

Demyx was now dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. It was the requirement for gym. Mr. Xigbar was in charge of gym and he was dressed in the same thing, except for a 'XIII' jacket. That was their team name, 'XIII'. It was for bad luck for the other teams. Their mascot was a black cat.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were in gym as well. They were dressed in the same outfit. The class was running a half a mile that day.

Xigbar blew a whistle and everyone stopped, huffing out puffs of smoke because it was chilly outside. Xigbar called everyone over and Demyx stood near the back, his hands on his hips. He was trying not to sit down because if you did, you could get really bad cramps and other things. He had learned the hard way…

"Alright everyone. That was good. I know that it's the first day of school and a cold one at that, but it's mandatory. So, I have an announcement to tell all you athletic people out there. The boy's basket ball team tryouts and the girl's volleyball tryouts will be in November. You can ask for all the details from either me or Saix." He told his class. "Well, you may go back inside and the rest of the period is free time." That's when everyone started back into the school from the outside track.

Demyx walked past Xigbar and was stopped when Xigbar put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job today, Demyx." He said and smiled. Demyx smiled and nodded back and ran off inside. Xigbar watched him before gathering his things and going inside.

Demyx got out a basket ball and started to shoot some hoops when he was interrupted. "Hey look, it's Zexion's friend." Xaldin said as he walked over with his own ball. Lexaeus followed.

"Demyx right?" Lexaeus asked. Demyx nodded and waited as the two shot a few hoops themselves.

"Aren't you two…seniors?" Demyx asked as he stood, the ball tucked under his arm. Lexaeus nodded and Xaldin shot another hoop. "…And you two are the ones who always used to pick on me!" Demyx whined.

"That's before we found out you were Zexion's friend. We wouldn't hurt a friend of Zexy's." Xaldin said and looked to Demyx. "Too bad." He smirked.

Namine was walking to her third period when she heard the juniors being called to the auditorium. She looked downward to seem like she wasn't there. She didn't want to be noticed, but it was too late.

"Hey…" a fiery red head tapped her shoulder. Namine shot her head around and saw Axel. "You're Namine right? Roxas' friend." Namine nodded.

"Axel. Don't mess with her, she's not worth the effort!" a blonde haired girl with purple eyes walked over. She was a freshman too. "I'm so much more attractive!" a couple other girls were with her.

Axel studied them, then looked to Namine, who was a bit afraid of them. "Hey, hey…no need to start fights. Well, Namine, I'll see you later. Say hi to Roxas for me!" he waved and ran off down the hall for the auditorium.

Namine nodded her head, but was pushed against a wall. "Listen, you." It was the purple eyes glaring into her own that made Namine shiver. "Axel is mine, you got it?" she growled. Namine trembled.

"Larxene gets her man, whether you like it or not." A girl said. "Yeah!" the others joined in. Larxene smirked.

"Hey, Larxene, why don't you just give up. You'll never get who you want." A teen with red hair came up. His eyes were purple as well. Larxene glared at him and pushed away from Namine.

"Go away, Naxi. You aren't welcome here." She told him. He smirked.

"Now, now, sister." Larxene flinched. "All of your secrets could accidentally slip out…like that you have a-"

"Alright, alright! I'll leave her alone for now…" Larxene snarled and stormed off, her posse following.

Namine sighed and looked to Naxi. "Th-thank you." She whispered. He trudged over and patted her head.

"Don't worry about her. She's always like that. But don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt you. Oh, I'm Naxi by the way." He stuffed his hands into his uniform pockets.

"Namine." Namine introduced. Naxi smiled and started down the hall.

"Come on, I'll take you to your next class." Namine nodded and went after him.

After school, Cloud and Leon met in a cherry blossom tree patch a few blocks from school. They were in the cover of hundreds of blossoms falling. Cloud blushed as he told Leon something in his ear.

"I love you."

Leon had a shocked expression, but it soon faded as he stared into Cloud's eyes. He leaned forward, pinning Cloud against a tree trunk, and kissed him deeply. Then, he pulled him into an embrace while kissing him.

Little did they know, Riku had taken Sora there to watch.

"I told you the liked each other, Sora." Riku smirked at his companion. Sora watched them in shock.

"B-but…Leon never told me he liked Cloud! I'm his brother, why wouldn't he?" Sora looked to Riku for an answer. Riku shrugged.

"Sephiroth doesn't tell me his love life." He said quietly and turned to walk off. Sora took one last glance at the kissing couple, and went after Riku.

"Well, he's in college. I'm sure he has a love life." Sora told Riku. Riku looked at Sora as if he were mad.

"I already know who Sephiroth likes. Ansem. It was so obvious. Not to mention they always got it on in the house, I could hear them at night." Riku told Sora like it was nothing. Sora was staring at his friend, his face red. Riku noticed at looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I…I can't believe you just said that!" Sora criticized. Riku flicked him on the forehead.

"Quit your bellyaching. I'm sure one day you'll hear Cloud and Leon going at it." Riku exposed to Sora. Sora just whined more as they walked home together.

Soon, they were back on the train with Namine and Kairi. Roxas and Axel had gone off to do something together –more like Axel dragged Roxas along. Naxi and Larxene were arguing and Ansem and Sephiroth weren't on the train –neither were Cloud and Leon of course. Xaldin and Lexaeus were talking about some new student they were thinking of pranking. Marluxia and Zexion were making plans for a party, even though Zexion didn't like the idea very much.

"But Zexy! It'll be so much fun! Demyx and his band can play for us, and we can have party games and stuff!" Marluxia gripped. Zexion shook his head.

"Marluxia…how many times have I told you…My name isn't 'Zexy'…" Zexion grumbled. Marluxia grabbed Zexion by the shoulders and shook him.

"But, but…Zexion!" he yelped. Zexion pushed Marluxia's hands off him and then pushed Marluxia away.

"No." Zexion simply said. "No party."

"Party? Cool! Party at Zexion's house!" Demyx announced to the whole train. Zexion got a horrified look on his face and turned to face Demyx.

"No!" he hissed at his friend, but it was too late. The kids on the train were all talking and asking questions on when the party would be and where Zexion lived. "There is no party!" Zexion yelled. The train went silent and Zexion sat back in his seat.

Marluxia was looking at him wide eyed, as well as Demyx. "Uh…Zexy?" Marluxia asked. Zexion scoffed and the train stopped. Zexion pushed his way off, and stormed down away before Marluxia or Demyx could catch him.

"Great…now he's mad at us…you better talk to him soon, Mar." Demyx said as he adjusted the guitar strap and went off.

"What? Why me?" Marluxia complained, but sighed in defeat. "I guess it was my fault…" he mumbled and started off to his own house.

Later on, Zexion was in his room drawing a picture at his desk. Then he heard the doorbell ring. Zexion glanced at his clock and it read 11:30 pm. He went downstairs and looked out the window. Marluxia waved at him.

"Go away." Zexion told Marluxia and shut the curtains.

"Come on, Zexion…please forgive me?" Marluxia pleaded from outside. Zexion didn't answer. "Zexion…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

There was silence, then the door opened. "Get in here, its cold outside." Zexion made an excuse. Even though it really was cold.

Marluxia had worn a hot pink turtle neck, a red scarf and blue jeans. Zexion was in a blue long-sleeved shirt and black jeans that were too big for him. They barely hung on his hips.

"Why'd you come so late?" he asked, headed into the kitchen –which was right across the hall from the doorway. Marluxia followed him and took off his scarf and tennis shoes. He hung it on a coat rack and left his shoes at the door.

"'Cause I know you're brother is gone until next week and you would be up." Marluxia answered and sat down on a couch in the living room.

Zexion was rich. His house was huge and had many rooms. The entry way had a coat rack, a closet and a place to put your shoes. There wasn't really any carpet, just hardwood flooring. The kitchen was left of the entry way and to the right was a spiral staircase going to the 2nd floor. There was a bar separating the kitchen and the big family room. A big screen TV was in there and many game systems. Three couches were aligned to make three sides of a square. In the middle was a square coffee table. Two bean bags were near the TV.

Marluxia sat on the middle one. "Mar, I know that you came this late for a different reason…" Zexion said as he got two cups out. "What do you want?"

"Got any hot chocolate?" Marluxia looked over the back of the couch at Zexion. Zexion nodded and filled the mugs with a chocolate packet and water. Then he stuck them into the microwave for a minute. After they were done, he took them out and went to Marluxia. He gave one to Marluxia and sat next to him.

"Now, care to explain?" Zexion asked as he sipped his drink. Marluxia sighed and looked at Zexion.

"It seems that you're sad a lot. I mean…your parent died a year ago…doesn't that make you depressed?" Marluxia asked with a truly concerned look on his face.

Zexion looked back at him, then down at his drink. "It doesn't concern you." He said almost coldly and continued to drink.

Marluxia seemed to be enraged at this. "Zexion! You can't keep your feelings bottled up like this all the time! One day you're going to have a mental breakdown!" Marluxia said as he set his mug on the table. He twisted his body so one leg was on the couch and he was facing Zexion.

Zexion glared at him. "It's none of your business. And I won't 'breakdown'. I've been fine for years." Marluxia didn't like that answer, so he took Zexion's drink away and made Zexion look him in the eyes.

"Zexion, you shouldn't suffer alone. There are people who are there for you." Marluxia whispered. Zexion looked away.

"Get out." He muttered. Marluxia's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" he asked softly. Zexion glared at him, a sparkle in his eyes.

"I said get out." Zexion said more clearly. He pushed Marluxia away. "Get out!" he yelled and ran out of the room. He sprinted up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut.

Marluxia gazed up at Zexion's door, and then turned away. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and left it on the counter. He left -after placing on his scarf and shoes- into the cold night.

Luxord opened the door to his house and stepped inside. He had seen Marluxia and Zexion talking when Zexion had run upstairs and Marluxia left a note. Luxord picked up the note and read it. He smiled and stuffed it into his pocket before walking upstairs. He stopped at one of the doors and it had a sign on it that read: Do Not Enter...

Luxord shrugged and opened the door. "Zexy?" he asked. Zexion shot up from his bed and looked at his big brother in surprise. His hair was tucked behind his ear and you could see both eyes –red from crying. Luxord looked at his little brother, sympathy in his eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing back already?" Zexion asked, returning to his cold nature. Luxord walked over and sat down next to him on his bed.

"I felt something had gone wrong, and came running back to rescue you." He joked. Zexion had straightened his hair so it was over his face again.

"Right…whatever." Zexion crossed his arms and looked away. Luxord pouted and hugged his younger brother.

"Aw, come on! I'm trying to get you to play cards with me!" he whined. Zexion pushed him away.

"No. I don't want to. You know that." He said and pushed Luxord off his bed with his feet. He lied down and turned on his side so his back was facing Luxord.

Luxord sighed and took out the note, setting it on Zexion's desk. "Marluxia only meant to help you…" he whispered and turned off the lights. He shut Zexion's door on his way out.

Zexion sat up and looked on his desk. He got up and took the note, opening it to read it.

Zexion,

I know you probably hate me now, especially if you're reading this. It means that our talk didn't go well and I just wanted you to know that I only wanted for you to feel better. And so you could trust me enough to actually talk to me directly and not just treat me like everyone else in your life. I know that you've gone through a lot. But I've always been there for you, ever since we first met in the third grade! I hope that you can trust me eventually.

Marluxia

Tears dripped onto the note as Zexion held it tightly in his hands, crumpling the paper. He sobbed quietly as he went back to bed and lay down, the note held close to his chest. He fell asleep soon, exhausted from what had gone on.

The next day, Zexion hadn't gone to school. That worried everyone. Demyx had tried to cheer a gloomy Marluxia up, but it didn't work. He could only guess what had happened between the two. So, Demyx had to leave Marluxia for his classes.

His first class of the day was World History with Xemnas. He had already heard about Xemnas' obsession with darkness and long speeches in class from some of his friends. Although, he was looking forward to having class with his band mate: Tifa.

"Hey Demyx." A woman's voice said. A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes walked up beside Demyx. She wore the girl's uniform and she had pearl tear drop earrings in. Demyx smiled at her.

"Hey Tifa. Ready for class?" Demyx asked her. She sighed and shook her head.

"With a darkness-obsessing teacher who gives year-long-boring-speeches? Not a day in my life." She smiled at Demyx. "Well, are you?"

After Demyx had stopped laughing at what Tifa had called Xemnas, he shook his head too. "Hey, at least he won't see anyone passing notes, right?"

Tifa chuckled and nodded her head. "I'm sure he'll be too busy anyway."

They entered the classroom to see the desks grouped into groups of four. Demyx ran over to the corner group –farthest away from the front of the room- and sat down. He patted the desk next to him to tell Tifa to sit down. She did, and they started talking while everyone else started to fill the room.

After a few minutes, the class was full of students and everyone was in their seats. Xemnas came in and set down a book on his desk. "Ehem. Now, you all know that you can pick your own seats, but if this gets out of hand, then I will make a seating chart." He said and stood at the front of the room.

Demyx and Tifa sat with two other students. One was the one that was next to Zexion in Advanced Chemistry, and the other was a blonde haired boy. His eyes were a yellow-grey color.

"We have a project to start. You will work in partners of two and write a paper about the different ages in time. I will assign which groups get what age. Now, once you pick your partner, please come up and tell me so I can mark it and give you your assignment." Xemnas explained. Demyx and Tifa smiled at each other and stood up, as did some other people, including the two who had sat across from them.

They made their way to the teacher, and lined up after the two ahead of them. "Kaname Kusakabe?" the black haired kid nodded. "You're with Naoya Itsuki? Alright…you two have the medieval ages." Xemnas told them. They walked off with the blonde –Naoya- talking about their project.

Demyx and Tifa got up to Xemnas. "Ah…Tifa and Demyx. The Dark ages for you. I expect it to be good since it is my favorite period in time." Xemnas chuckled. Demyx and Tifa laughed nervously and went back to their seats. "Alright…shall we begin, Demyx?" Tifa asked. Demyx nodded and they opened a school history book and began their project.

Cid was teaching Calculus and Engineering. A blonde haired boy with clear blue eyes sat near a red head. They were listening to Cid give a speech about how math applies to engineering. They were passing notes to try and pass the time. They were only sophomores after all…

Tidus

Hey, Tidus! Have you seen Sora? I mean, yeah, we saw 'im yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to ask him his schedule. We should go over to his house sometime, ya know? It'll be fun! Then we could start blitzing again!

Wakka

Nope, not yet at least…I planned on going to his house anyway. The school said that there could be a blitz team and I plan on making it! Just…who should we have on the team and who'll be the captain?

Tidus

Nice handwriting…u planning on using it for Selphie or something? snicker

Wakka

No! Wakka! U know that im not into Selphie that way!

Tidus

So you say…lol. just kidding. I think I should be the captain…you know, cause im awesome and all.

Wakka

No, let's just pick the team –both of us being the captain for now- then let the team decide. K?

Tidus

K then. We'll let the team decide.

Tidus and Wakka started to plan for their team. Sora and Riku would definitely be on it since they were great players. Yuffie was good too. Also that Vincent guy too. And Naxi. Then, they started to think of possible Blitzball team names…

Later on, after school, Tidus and Wakka had gathered the possible team mates of the new Blitzball team. Sora, Riku, and Roxas were there. Along with a teen who had long black hair and red eyes. An energetic girl with short brown hair and brown eyes was bugging the black haired teen. Also, Naxi was there.

"Alright! Hey everyone, listen up! You are the possible and most likely candidates who will become the school's new Blitzball team!" Tidus told the group.

"Yeah, so…we are going to have a blitz just to see all your abilities. Tidus an' me will be the goalies, that way you all can do your best. In case you are needed on the field." Wakka explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They were all at a nearby pool meant for blitzing. It was a round pool, with a square tab on the edge with steps where you could walk in, and ladders evenly spaced all around to climb out. In diameter, it was about half the length of a standard school football field. It was thirty feet deep. It was a caged-in pool, the half-dome above it making a complete sphere if you counted the water-filled half. The cage around it was to keep the players inside the field. Under the water were little pumps around the edges that can shoot you out of the water. So they could spike the ball in midair.

They all went into the water after changing into bathing suits. Everyone was wearing goggles and a compact underwater breather that they could strap to their face and then bite down on the mouth guard inside to let the air flow into their lungs from the water. They could also talk, a little bit, if they so wished, even if it was distorted.

They split into teams by picking colors out of a hat. It ended up that the black haired teen –Vincent- was with Roxas and Riku. Sora, Naxi and the brunette –Yuffie- were the other team. Since there was only three on each team, they decided on their own positions.

Vincent was middle forward for his team, while Naxi was the others. Yuffie and Roxas were the defense. Riku and Sora were left forwards. Tidus was the goalie for Vincent's team and Wakka was for Sora's team.

They started the game. Vincent had done pretty well holding onto the ball for a while, until Yuffie took it from him. She scored a goal not too long after. Tidus gave her a thumbs up sign. The game continued with Riku scoring twice, Vincent three times, Yuffie once, Naxi three times and Sora once.

"Aw man…I only got one goal in." Sora grumbled. Riku laughed and patted him on the back.

"That just means that Roxas is a good defense after all." He chuckled. Roxas nodded, then realization hit him.

"Hey!" he bellowed. Riku just laughed harder.

"Alright, alright! Settle down ya?" Wakka said as he came out of the water. Tidus came after him. "So, we have evaluated you all…"

"…And we have decided that you are going to be the Blitzball team!" Tidus announced. Yuffie 'whoo hooed' and Riku and Roxas smiled at each other. Vincent smirked while Sora punched his fist into the air, copying Yuffie.

"Wait, wait. Now, you have to tell your parents, ya? And if they need more details, the office will have sheets by August 10th. Just ask for 'em if you need 'em. Now, there's more…ya?" Wakka said as he nudged Tidus with his elbow.

"Yeah, there's going to be another team we have to go against to become the Varsity team. So, on the 14th, we will start practice. The two teams will go for the title on October 6th. Therefore, once our parents' have agreed, we will start practicing for the big match!" Tidus proclaimed. Everyone nodded in understandment and went off to dress.

The phone in the Misaki residence rang. It echoed through the house, just asking for someone to pick up and answer it. On the screen of the machine read 'Hikari, Zexion'. A certain pink haired feminine man headed for the phone.

"I got it!" he yelled through the house to tell everyone who finally answered the calling phone. He looked down at the screen before he picked up. His face lightened up from its bored look and he picked up the phone in a hurry. "Zexion!" he asked through the phone. There was silence before someone answered.

"No, it's Luxord. I'm calling from his room 'cause he's downstairs watching TV and skipping school…and I didn't want him to know I called. So…is Xigbar around?" Luxord asked through the phone.

Marluxia sighed and nodded to himself. "Yeah, one second…" he said quietly and set the phone down by the receiver. "Xigbar! It's your lover!" he snickered to himself as he ran up the nearby stairs. Xigbar came running over from the living room with an angry face.

"Marluxia!" Xigbar screamed. He heard Marluxia laughing at the top of the stairs. But then he heard some muffled screaming as well. Xigbar looked down at the phone and picked it up, setting out to keep from bursting his eardrums.

"Marluxia! I know you would molest Zexion if you had the chance! You would rape him and kiss him in inappropriate spots where Zexion would rather leave untouched and you would-" Luxord's voice continued for a while, until Xigbar had to stop him to keep Marluxia from destroying their only phone left.

"Anyway, why did you call?" Xigbar asked Luxord. Marluxia had clamed down and was sitting on the stairs, listening to the call. "…You want to have a poker night…Over here? What about the kids?"

"Hey!" Marluxia interrupted. Xigbar waved a hand at Marluxia to make him shut up. Marluxia just pouted and laid his chin in his palms.

"Alright, just bring him over and they can go in the room or something. They are too young to play anyways. So just come over." Xigbar smiled. "Right, see you soon." Then he hung up.

"So?" Marluxia inquired. Xigbar smirked at Marluxia. "Okay…you are planning something evil and cruel and unusual…" he shivered. Xigbar nodded.

"You and Zexion are going to make up…or maybe make out…dunno just yet." He started laughing when Marluxia stared at him –mouth agape- and bright red.

"Xigbar!" he yelled and lunged at his brother. Xigbar was able to easily doge the attack and pin Marluxia down.

"You see, this is why you should become manlier and join wrestling or something."

"No!" Marluxia tried with all his might to push his brother's foot off of his chest. Even though, it wouldn't more a centimeter.

Luxord was dragging a very pissed off Zexion down the street toward their friend's house. Zexion had a black vest on over a long sleeved dark blue shirt. Luxord had a white vest on –with the design of an Ace of Spades on the back- over a black shirt. They both wore blue jeans.

"Luxord, I swear I'll kill you if you don't let me go and back into the house." Zexion growled in a threatening voice. Usually that would make people do what he wants to do. But Luxord seemed unaffected.

"No. You have to talk to him. You guys have been friends for years and I won't let your stupid stupidity or stubbornness get in the way of it. And plus…I know your true feelings for Marluxia." Luxord snickered.

Zexion stared at his older brother in surprise and horror. "What the hell? I don't like Marluxia _that way_…I'm straight!" he stammered, a blush creeping onto his face. Luxord's grin widened as he mouthed 'right' and continued down the street.

"So you say. Now come on…" he dragged Zexion up the porch to the door of Marluxia's house.

"Fine…but I'm only here for homework…got it?" he said as he snatched his hand away from Luxord's death grip. He crossed his arms and looked away from him.

"You little brat! I will make you guys become lovers…" he mumbled and rang the doorbell.

"LUXORD!" Zexion shrieked. Then, the door opened. Marluxia stood there with a nervous grin on his face. He had a dark red sweater and black jeans on. Xigbar came over with a black 'XIII' shirt on and blue jeans.

Luxord smirked at Zexion, then Marluxia, then Xigbar. They nodded to each other and Luxord pushed Zexion into Marluxia's arms. The two blushed as Zexion couldn't help but be held in the other's arms.

"Alright, upstairs you two. You can wait until you've gotten to a bed and locked the door behind you." Xigbar said as he ushered the two blushing teens up the stairs.

"LUXORD!"

"XIGBAR!"

Luxord and Xigbar snickered as they closed the door to Marluxia's room behind them. The last sight of the two was they were on forced to lying on the bed in each other's arms, blushing madly.

As soon as the door was shut, Zexion pushed Marluxia away and shot off the bed. He turned away and pretended like he was mad at the feminine teen. Marluxia sat up on his bed and hugged himself. He missed Zexion's warm body in his arms. Unfortunately, it seemed Zexion didn't even want to be near Marluxia anymore.

Marluxia sighed and stood up. He went to the window and opened it. "If you want to leave, you can. The ladder is right to the left of the pane, so you can climb down without them noticing."

Zexion turned, a slightly ashamed appearance on his face. "Marlux-…Mar. Listen, about yesterday…" Zexion started, he crossed his arms and looked downward at the floor. "I…I guess it was wrong of me to loose it like that…You were just trying to help me and…I just threw it back in your face…"

Marluxia watched his friend as he confessed. Marluxia smiled to himself and went over to Zexion. "I know…you're sorry." He finished as he set a hand on Zexion's cheek.

Zexion looked up into Marluxia's eyes and quickly looked away. He felt weird inside…warm and happy. "Mar…" he whispered.

Marluxia was surprised when Zexion pulled him into an embrace. Zexion buried his face into Marluxia's chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet, so Marluxia knew Zexion was crying. He wrapped his arms around the trembling form and comforted it.

"Shh…it's alright…" Marluxia murmured as he rocked Zexion back and forth. He led Zexion to the bed once again and set him down so Zexion was sitting next to Marluxia. Zexion slowly calmed down and stopped crying.

He hummed a song quietly –Zanarkand form Final Fantasy X. Zexion soon joined in. They sat there, humming the song and just enjoying the moment.

Zexion was the one who stopped to talk. "Mar?" he asked. Marluxia nodded his head for Zexion to know he was listening. "Do you…love me?" he asked out of the blue.

Marluxia smiled and sat up so he could look at Zexion. He lifted Zexion's chin with an index finger so they could look at each other in the eyes. "Of course."

Zexion smiled back, and leaned closer to Marluxia. "I love you too." He hummed and kissed Marluxia on the lips.

Marluxia was taken aback at first, but almost immediately adjusted. He kissed Zexion back, fully aware that Luxord and Xigbar were watching through a crack in the door. He didn't care though; this was a moment he would never forget.

Luxord and Xigbar beamed at each other and closed the door. "Told you." Luxord whispered to Xigbar. Xigbar nodded and they headed down the stairs quietly.

Once at the bottom, they hit fists together. "Operation: Get Brothers Together accomplished!" Xigbar laughed. They went to the kitchen and got some sandwiches out. "So, I guess you'll be staying over tonight?" Xigbar asked Luxord.

"Yup, looks that way." Luxord said to Xigbar and took out some cards. "Now, how about that Poker night we promised?" he chuckled. Xigbar went over to the table with Luxord and set down the food.

"Why not?"

Next thing they knew, tons of people were at Xigbar's house. Tidus and Wakka were drinking punch they had found in the refrigerator. Although, they were starting to get a slight buzzing sensation in their heads. Demyx and his band were playing a song.

"_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget him  
But he could try_

Riku picked up the volume on his guitar and his voice.

_  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever…"_

The singers dropped their voice along with the guitar volume. _  
"Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms he dies  
He dies"_

Demyx picked the volume up again for the chorus. _  
"At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me"_

Riku whispered this part and slowly strummedhis guitar_.  
"If I fall  
If I fall (down)  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna…"_

They finished the song _'Ghost of You' _and everyone who was there applauded them. They yelled for an encore. Riku and Demyx looked at each other, then back at their band mates. Tifa was on keyboard and smiled to the two, wanting to continue. Cloud had a guitar and also agreed with continuing. Leon looked all cool with his base guitar and smirked. They knew he wouldn't mind going on. So, Demyx and Riku looked back to the crowd and raised their hands.

"Alright, this is called _'Getting Away with Murder'_. Hope you all like it!" Riku said into the makeshift microphone and started singing again…

Zexion and Marluxia were upstairs when they heard music and people bustling below them. They groaned since they were in the middle of something…

Zexion was on the bed, below Marluxia's body. Marluxia had a hand on Zexion's abs –seeing as they were both shirtless- and the other was by Zexion's hip. Zexion had a hand on the back of Marluxia's neck, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Zexion's other hand was resting on Marluxia's hip.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. "Open up!" an unfamiliar voice yelled harshly through the door.

Zexion growled and pulled back from the kiss. "Luxord, go away!" Zexion yelled back and went back to kissing Marluxia.

"We'll break down the door!" the voice yelled again.

Zexion and Marluxia growled and got up with sorrowful looks on their faces. They soon turned to anger though and they stormed over to the door. Zexion swung the door open to yell at the people who were crashing in on their moment.

There stood many policemen with guns pointed at the pair. "Don't move!" they yelled and swarmed into the room. They surrounded Zexion and Marluxia, forcing them down to the ground and constraining their hands behind their backs. The policemen cuffed them and forced them down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on here!" Zexion yelled, trying to struggle. He was just hit on the back of the head with the blunt side of a gun. Zexion grunted in pain as he was forced down the flight of stairs.

"You're under arrest for the murders on Mr. and Mrs. Hikari!" one told them and opened the door outside. Marluxia and Zexion went down the driveway and saw that their friends were there, watching in utter horror and confusion. Their brothers were trying to get to them, but were only forced back by other officers.

Zexion and Marluxia were stuffed into a police car and drove off toward the station…

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face?_

_What would you do?_

A small 8-year old sat on his porch, watching snow fall from the sky. There were some other kids playing out in the snow. He had silver hair which covered one eye. He wore a big jacket and snow pants. Both were black.

"Heya." A short pink haired boy walked over. He was about the same age as the first one. He had a pink scar and a red jacket on. The silver haired boy looked up with big silver eyes which seemed empty.

"What?" he asked harshly. He looked away from the pink haired boy in front of him. The pink haired boy just smiled and stepped closer. He held out his hand.

"I'm Marluxia. What's your name?" he asked kindly. The silver haired boy just looked at the hand, then up at Marluxia's brown eyes.

"…Zexion." The platinum haired boy answered with out taking Marluxia's hand.

Marluxia just held out his hand and chuckled. "You don't know how to shake hands or something?" he asked.

Zexion glared at Marluxia. "I do know how!" he said like he was offended.

"Then show me!" Marluxia smiled at Zexion once more.

Zexion glared at Marluxia's hand, then hesitantly shifted his hand from his side and towards Marluxia's. He gripped Marluxia's hand and smirked. "See?"

Marluxia nodded and pulled Zexion up. "Let's go play!" and he pulled Zexion out to the street.

"Hey!" Zexion called. Marluxia just laughed as he led the platinum haired boy to a snowball fight that was going on.

Marluxia let go of Zexion's hand as he fell to the ground. "Duck!" he told the boy.

Zexion was confused and was hit in the face with a cold snowball. "Ugh…Hey!" he yelled at the kid. Marluxia stared up at Zexion.

Zexion bent down and picked up some snow. "You're gonna get it now!" he yelled and rounded the snow. He ran at the boy who had thrown the ball and threw his own snowball at him.

"Ahh!" the boy with brown hair that defied the laws of gravity ran away. "Riku! Help me!"

Another silver haired boy threw a snowball at Zexion. "Don't worry Sora! I got him!" he said happily. The snowball fight went on for hours.

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take this anymore?_

_What would you do?_

Zexion was outside of school. He had just turned 11 and had matured quite a bit. He held a book in his hands. Marluxia had moved away and was writing him letters. He and his brother had lost their parents in a car accident and were now being fostered.

Marluxia had to move several times already. No one had liked him and Xigbar couldn't take care of him since he was in college.

Zexion felt a bit sorry for Marluxia. Even though he was rich, his parents didn't want to take him in. They said 'they couldn't feed another's mouth.' Zexion scoffed. They had more than enough money. They just wanted that money to themselves. Sometimes Zexion wished his parents weren't around.

_Come, break me down!_

_Burry me, Burry me_

_I am finished with you_

A 15-year old Marluxia ran through the rain to his friend's house. He had just heard gunshots and screams coming from Zexion's house. He hadn't bothered to put any real protection on from the rain. With only a t-shirt and some tattered jeans on, he was sure that he would get sick.

But he didn't care at the moment. Something was happening at Zexion's house and he wouldn't let anything happen to his friend.

Marluxia burst in through the front door and saw blood everywhere.

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life?_

_What would you do?_

Zexion was being held by the neck by some stranger with a gun in his other hand. Marluxia couldn't believe it –the man was trying to kill Zexion.

Luxord was on the floor, unconscious. Their father was hanging nearby, head gone and cut up. His arm was near Luxord's head and his legs seemed to be hanging on by a thread. He hung off the stairs.

Marluxia panicked ran over to the man clad in black and tried to get him away from Zexion.

Zexion seemed to be lifeless already –eyes empty and he was limp. Marluxia was thrown away easily and he hit a wall.

When he tried to get up, his hand touched something warm and sticky. He looked down to see the father's head without eyeballs under his hand. His scream echoed through the house.

_You say you wanted more_

_What I'm waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

Zexion had tears running down his dirty face, leaving a trail of fresh pale skin in its wake. Marluxia got up and ran at the man again. This time though…the man let go of Zexion. However, he only aimed his gun at Marluxia and shot.

_Come, break me down_

_Burry me, Burry me_

_I'm finished with you!_

All time appeared to stop as Marluxia looked down. He held his stomach as blood seeped through his fingers. Zexion's eyes widened as Marluxia closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me_

_killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Zexion ran at the man and grabbed the gun. He aimed it at him and stared at him in downright horror. He wheezed heavily, not able to steady his breaths. He watched as the man stepped closer…

Each step he took made Zexion go back a step. Soon, Zexion was up against a wall…no where to run. He squeezed the trigger and shut his eyes.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now_

_This is who I really am inside!_

Lights flashed around him. Blue then red…then blue again…but nothing mattered. He only stared at the bodies in front of him.

_I finally found myself!_

A headless father…

_Fight it for a chance_

A mutilated mother…

_I know now_

An unconscious brother

_This is who I really am_

A lifeless friend…

_Come, break me down_

_Burry me, Burry me_

_I am finished with you!_

"Zexion! You can't keep your feelings bottled up like this all the time! One day you're going to have a mental breakdown!"

_Look in my eyes_

"Marluxia only meant to help you…"

_You're killing me_

_killing me_

"Of course."

_All I wanted was you_

Why did it end up like this? Zexion felt as though it was his entire fault…somehow it was his entire fault for what happened…if only he had killed the man who murdered his family. If only he had understood Marluxia. If only he had trusted Marluxia…

_Come, break me down_

_break me down_

_break me down_

_break me down_

_What if I wanted to break?_

XXIII


	2. The Wonderful yet Awful Night

**School Time!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any FF or KH characters…if I did, why would I be writing this! Anyway, I own Naxi.

Pairings: Roxas x Axel, Zexion x Marluxia, Xemnas x Xaldin, Tifa x Demyx, Riku x Sora, Leon x Cloud, Namine x OC, Sephiroth x Ansem, Xigbar x Aerith

Story: Zexion and Marluxia are in jail for a murder they didn't commit. Will they find the real murderer? Only time will tell…and some good lawyers.

Demyx was walking to school only a day later. His parents wouldn't let him stay home or go visit Zexion and Marluxia. He was really bummed out. His guitar case was over his shoulder as usual, but he missed Marluxia at his side. Even Xigbar had gotten a sub so he could try and bail Zexion and Marluxia out. Demyx had also heard he and Luxord were trying to get lawyers.

Demyx sighed, then heard footsteps coming closer. "Demyx!" Tifa's voice called. Demyx turned to see Tifa coming to his side. "I heard about Zexy and Mar…you wanna talk?" she asked while tilting her head to one side, a concerned look on her face.

"Hmm…nah. I'm fine…" he answered. He looked back to the ground. Sure, Tifa was always there for him if he needed to talk. However, he just didn't feel like talking right now. Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, do you still want to practice after school? Cause I think we should do something…" Tifa suggested thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, looking back to Tifa. Tifa smiled.

"Let's go get some coffee!" she said happily and tugged on Demyx's hand. Demyx was dragged off.

"N-now! What about school!" he asked her. She laughed.

"Zexion and Marluxia are more important than school!" she told him. Demyx smiled back and ran with Tifa to the nearest coffee shop.

At the coffee shop, Demyx saw that Cloud, Leon and Riku were there. Sora was at the counter, ordering the coffees. They were all in their uniforms, but all were messy.

Tifa sat Demyx down in a chair and went to help Sora with the drinks. "We knew Tifa would get you here…" Cloud said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked a bit confused. Leon chuckled with Cloud.

"We know you can't turn down Tifa. That's why we sent her after you." Riku answered. Demyx was still confused, but wasn't able to ask what they meant because Tifa and Sora came over with the drinks.

"So, what am I here for and why are we all skipping school?" Demyx asked them as he sipped at his regular coffee.

Tifa sat next to him particularly close. "We got together and decided that we aren't just going to sit around and wait for a court to decide whether they are innocent and start an investigation. We are going to take matters into our own hands." Tifa said as though she was the leader.

Demyx smiled, but turned to everyone else. "Where's Kairi and them Sor?" Demyx asked.

"Kairi thought it was foolish of us to try and do things on our own. She won't talk to us until we give up." Sora explained. Riku nodded and rubbed Sora's back. Sora seemed really depressed.

"Well, I say that we should just get on with it. Zexy and Mar need our help." Riku continued.

"We need a lead. We have no idea about anyone who had lived here who knew Mar and Zexy." Tifa informed everyone.

"I was around for a while, but I was on vacation with Kairi while the murder happened. And Riku lived a few miles away." Sora explained. Demyx nodded and thought about it.

"We need to talk to Zexion and Marluxia. And we can probably get Xigbar and Luxord to help us out as well." Demyx clarified. Everyone nodded.

"Yea. And we need a way to stay home and get info." Leon finally joined in. Demyx seemed deep in thought.

"Aha!" he made a fist and hit his other palm. "Some of us can come down with the flu or something and stay home for a while. Then, we'll switch after a while. That should buy us some time. Then we can think of other ways to stay home." Demyx added. Leon nodded.

"Yes, but since Cloud and I are seniors, we could probably rent a hotel room and gather information that way. We have days when we don't even have any classes and can stay away for longer periods. That should help out more." Leon said and Cloud nodded in agreement.

"You two just want to go and elope. And probably try and have a baby…" Riku snickered. Sora blushed and looked away from his brother.

"You two were watching!" Cloud demanded. Riku laughed and Sora was trying to get away from his brother's wrath.

**Argh! Damn you writer's block… DAMN YOU!**

So, the plan was set. Demyx, Tifa, and Roxas –who joined after hearing the plan along with Axel- were going to stay home and search on the internet for people who were around when Zexion's parents were murdered. Of course, Xigbar and Luxord were going to help out and do a search of their own. Leon and Cloud were going to the prison to get information from Zexion and Marluxia themselves.

Roxas had called Axel from his home. He was alone and Axel was going to get his homework to him and help him gather information. It had only been ten minutes when Axel called back.

"Axel! Where are you? I'm frickin' locked in my room!" Roxas complained over the phone. Axel chuckled.

"_Sorry, Roxas. My mom won't let me see you 'cause she says that I'll get sick if I do. I convinced her to let me at least drop off your homework, but that's all. Sorry bud."_ Axel apologized. Roxas sighed deeply.

"Man…I'm frying in here…and I have a refrigerator which is full of water and vitamin drinks…I'm being killed here! Come save me!" Roxas whined. Axel laughed.

"_I know. I'll go to the carnival tonight. Tell your parents not to come into your room tonight and I can take you!"_ Axel exclaimed happily.

Roxas' face lit up. "Yes! I'll tell them! I've always wanted to go to the carnival!" he joyfully cried. Axel chuckled. They said their good-byes and hung up. Roxas couldn't wait until that night; he was going to the carnival!

Axel thought of it differently. A date; a date with Roxas. The boy who he loved. Oh, he was going to make this night the best for Roxas. Then maybe, he could see if Roxas liked him the same way.

"A night with Roxas…only me and him…YES!"

Demyx and Tifa were working together on their project for English…the Dark Ages one. They always laughed when they thought about it. Their teacher supposedly knew everything about the Dark Ages…because he was obsessed.

Tifa wrote down a few notes and Demyx typed up some information on his laptop. "That all for now?" he asked. Tifa nodded and stuck the few papers into a folder. Then she stuffed the folder in her backpack.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll work on it some more. For now, we need to call and see if anyone else got information about Zexy and Mar yet." Tifa explained. Demyx nodded in agreement and picked up his cell. He didn't want his parents or anyone else listening in and finding out their plan.

Demyx dialed a few numbers, then pushed the phone to his ear. Tifa leaned in to listen as well. The line rang for a while, then someone picked up.

"_Yea?"_

"Cloud? Have you gotten any info yet?"

"_No, Zexy and Mar are in a hearing right now. Mar will be back first since he's considered an accomplice, but they think Zexion was the only one who did the killing. They think Mar was his lover and was sworn to secrecy."_

Demyx scoffed. "Where do they come up with these things?" Tifa asked. Demyx shrugged.

"Well, if you get any more info, call my cell." Demyx said.

"_Sure, the same here."_ Cloud finished and hung up.

Demyx closed his phone and set it down on his desk. He sat back down next to Tifa on his bed and sighed. "I can't believe them. How can they think up such things?" Tifa had an angry look on her face. Demyx sighed again and shrugged.

"I just hope this is over soon…I'm gonna have grey hairs before I'm in college if this continues on for longer…" he joked. Tifa smiled and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. Demyx blushed, but leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.

That night, Roxas had washed and dressed into some fresh clothes. His hair had dried by now. He wore a white jacket over a black shirt and white pants. Somewhat black checkered patterns on his jacket. A checkered pattern wristband was on his left wrist.

He took one last look at the clock. 10:30 p.m. Axel would be arriving at any moment. Then he heard something tapping on the window. Roxas made his way to his window and looked out. Axel was in the shadows. Roxas nodded and opened his window.

"Axel! Hey!" Roxas whispered. Axel smiled and motioned for Roxas to come down. Roxas stared at him confused. "How?"

"Jump! I'll catch you!" Axel told Roxas.

"What!" Roxas hissed. Axel nodded. Roxas sighed and stood up on the window seal. He took in a deep breath, shut his eyes tight and jumped out.

Axel caught Roxas in his arms. Roxas opened one eye and looked up at a smiling Axel. "Told you I'd catch you." He said still smiling. Roxas let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding in.

"Yea…thanks." He said. Axel stood there, smiling and holding Roxas. Roxas blushed. "Uh…you can put me down now…" he murmured and looked away. Axel blushed as well and set Roxas down on his feet.

"Shall we?" Axel asked and bowed. Roxas flicked his friend on the forehead.

"Get up." Roxas chuckled. Axel laughed with him. Roxas could see what he was wearing now.

Axel had on a black leather overcoat. He always wore it, even if it was a hundred degrees outside. Underneath though, Roxas could actually see a red tank top and black jeans tucked into some boots. It was unusual for Axel to have his coat open, but didn't dwell on it for too long. Axel had made sure of that.

"Hey! Earth to Roxas!" he snapped his fingers in front of Roxas' face and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Roxas asked dumbfounded. Axel took his hand and dragged him off.

"We are going to miss the carnival if we don't hurry." Axel protested and dragged Roxas off toward some neon lights in the distance. Roxas smiled and followed.

Axel and Roxas were having a good time so far. They had won some small prizes and were currently eating cotton candy. They sat on a bench near a lake.

"Hey, slow down!" Axel chuckled. Roxas was scarffing down his cotton candy. He stopped and looked to Axel, blinking puzzled.

"What?" he asked, some blue coloring on his lips. Axel laughed and pointed at his face.

"You! You act as though you haven't eaten in years!" Axel exclaimed in amazement. Roxas frowned.

"Well, it's not my fault I wasn't fed right today!" Roxas told Axel. Axel just laughed.

"Hey, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Axel happily said and grabbed Roxas' hand. Roxas was dragged off toward the huge wheel in the carnival. It was almost midnight…

They threw their trash away right before they got there. Then, they went up to the man who operated the wheel. "Hey, why isn't anyone here?" Roxas asked.

"At midnight, they are going to shoot off fireworks on Starlight hill." He told them. Axel got a smirk on his face, as well as a great idea.

"Hey, we are going on the Ferris wheel. Could you stop it when we are at the top so we can watch too?" Axel whispered so Roxas wouldn't hear.

The man shrugged. "Sure."

Axel smiled and took Roxas over to the confined room they would be in when it hit midnight. They sat down and the man started the wheel.

"Roxas, you know…we have known each other for a long time." Axel said while looking at Roxas with an anxious face.

Roxas nodded. "Yea…ever since we were in second grade when you helped me after a fight with Seifer. I remember." Roxas smiled. "It was really nice of you."

Axel smiled. "Yea, well, you know…you did look pretty beat up and depressed. Why wouldn't I help you?" Axel asked. Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah…whoa…" he looked out the window. They were almost at the peak and you could see the whole park.

"Awesome huh?" Axel asked, staring at Roxas. It was almost there…

Then the wheel stopped. "Hey, what's going on?" Roxas asked.

"It's midnight, and the wheel stops at midnight. Only for a bit though. Tonight is special." Axel explained.

"Why?" Roxas asked, but was answered when fireworks lit up the sky. They didn't say anything, and only watched.

Axel sat next to Roxas and wrapped an arm around him. "A-axel?" Roxas stuttered as he looked up at Axel blushing.

"Shh…it's alright." Axel whispered and leaned close to Roxas. Roxas didn't say anything, and Axel leaned closer.

Axel's lips brushed against Roxas' before he pressed against Roxas. Roxas didn't move, only closed his eyes and relaxed in Axel's arms. Axel brought Roxas into a full embrace and kissed him deeper.

Sheer delight and warmth swam through Roxas. It was perfect. A perfect first kiss, with his best friend and now lover. Fireworks in the background, the top of a Ferris wheel, at midnight…as though it was just for them.

Axel and Roxas walked together down from the Ferris wheel. They held hands, fingers interlaced and they both were smiling. Axel was gazing up at the sky and every now and then, he would look down at Roxas. Roxas was looking around at all the wonders of the carnival after midnight. Couples were holding hands and holding each other close. It was quite different from before hand, when it was just fun. Now it was lovey-dovey.

Roxas spotted a familiar silver haired teen holding hands with a chocolate haired boy. The chocolate haired boy was laughing and blushing at what the other teen had suggested. Axel and Roxas smiled at each other, knowing exactly who they were.

"Sora! Riku!" Roxas called as he and Axel ran over. Sora turned, his face bright red and Riku smiled.

"Hey guys, you two hooked up finally?" Riku asked. He chuckled at Roxas' reaction.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Roxas play punched Riku's shoulder.

"Yea, and you finally got Sora to like you?" Axel asked Riku. Riku nodded and Sora's face turned redder. It was hard to believe he couldn't turn any redder than he already was. Someone might've accidentally mistaken him for a giant cherry.

"He just didn't know he liked me then. He just needed a little kiss." Riku kissed Sora's cheek and Sora did indeed seem to turn a darker red.

They all laughed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sor!" Roxas said laughing. Sora laughed as well and seemed to lighten up, literally.

They all played some games and Riku and Axel talked about a double date, which didn't seem to go down with Roxas and Sora very well. Considering, they wanted to go to a male strip club. At two in the morning, they departed ways and headed home.

Axel and Roxas reached Roxas' house. It seemed no one was awake. Axel held Roxas' hand and stopped in front of the front door. "Axel." Roxas whispered.

"Yea, my newly found love?" Axel asked smiling. Roxas smiled back.

"I love you." Roxas declared. Axel pulled him into his arms.

"I love you too." He said and they kissed. They separated and smiled at each other. Axel kissed Roxas' forehead and let him go reluctantly. "Night. I'll call you sometime tomorrow." He said.

Roxas nodded. He grinned and walked to his door. "I'll be waiting." Roxas whispered and went into his dark house. Axel walked off, hands behind his head and couldn't stop smiling.

Roxas leaned against the door and sighed like a girl in love. He was in love, but he wasn't any girl, but what did it matter? He loved Axel and nothing could change that-

"Where were you?" a stern voice pierced through the darkness and his thoughts.

"D-dad?" Roxas stuttered. The light turned on to reveal his father and mother standing there with furious expressions. Their eyes pierced through him and he knew he was _fucked_. And in two different ways too.

"I-I can explain!" he stuttered. He waved his hands in front of him, trying to get away from his parents.

"Explain which? You skipping school? Or that you are in love with a man?" his mother asked. She sounded hurt and angry. Roxas knew why. She wanted and had tried to get him to go out with many different girls, and it always ended up in failure. Roxas constantly told his mother it was because none were his type, but now he knew he never liked girls. He loved guys, and that was that.

His father took a warning step forward. "I thought we raised you to be a man who wouldn't be gay and stay in school…and never lie to his parents." He said menacingly. Roxas stepped back, but ran into the door.

"Please! Let me explain!" Roxas cried, his father only advanced further. Roxas was starting to get scared of his father's murderous look. It was like he was going to-

_Slap!_ Roxas stumbled back and slid to the side. He held his cheek in his hand. He looked up at his father, his eyes wide. They were full of confusion and hurt. His father had backhanded him across the face. Roxas looked at his mother. She didn't even look like she cared that Roxas was hurt.

Roxas couldn't believe it. After all these years –his whole _life_- this is what he meant to them? A piece of trash that could be thrown out whenever they wanted? Roxas could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. They threatened to well over and pour down his cheeks.

"Get out." His mother whispered. Roxas stared at her like a deer caught in some headlights. His mouth was agape, but nothing would come out.

"She said GET OUT." His father continued. Roxas finally found some words to say to his parents.

"Please! Just give me a chance!" he whimpered. His father gathered all his strength and slammed his fist right into Roxas' face. Roxas screamed in pain and fell against the wall, cradling his face in his hands. Blood poured through his fingers.

His father took a step back, and his mother ran over. His father looked at his own bloody fist and tried to mumble an apology. The mother held her son, but Roxas pushed her away. He ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Roxas' parents watched the door; they had ruined their relationship with their son wholly and truly.

Roxas ran down the dark street, crying the whole way. His blood mixed with his tears and dripped to the ground. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran straight into someone. Although, Roxas just tried to keep running.

However, two firm hands held him in place. "Roxas? Roxas, what happened?" a familiar and caring voice asked. Roxas looked up between his fingers to see his redheaded lover. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and held onto him tightly. Axel was confused, but knew Roxas just needed him right now. Questions could be asked later. Axel picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his own house.

Roxas was asleep by the time they got there. His face was bloody and he had a few deep cuts on his cheeks and lips. Axel really wondered what could have happened. Another fight? No, Roxas would've stayed and fought. Axel had taught him how to fight and defend himself, and Roxas just wouldn't run away. Especially crying. Something deeper had happened and Roxas had been crushed and betrayed. Axel just knew it.

Axel lay down the blonde haired boy in his bed. His parents weren't awake. Hell, they weren't even there. They wouldn't be there until dawn, and they would be falling asleep in their bed as soon as they got home. They had told Axel they were going to be out all night partying. Axel knew better.

But it didn't matter to Axel at the moment what they were doing or when they would get home. He went to a closet and got out a med kit. He came back to Roxas with a wet cloth and started to clean the blood off. Axel could tell, without a doubt, that someone powerful had punched him. Roxas' nose had been bleeding, and might actually be broken, but didn't seem like it. There was a deep cut on his lower and upper lip, as though they had been punched right into his teeth. A long cut was on his left cheek and under his right eyebrow. And it seemed a vein had been broken in his eye because it was bleeding as well. Axel knew that Roxas needed to go to the hospital to be checked out, just in case. But that would be after he awoke from his peaceful slumber.

Roxas grumbled. He didn't want to wake up. Personally, he didn't want to be alive at the moment. He couldn't really remember the night before, only that he had been at the carnival. Axel had kissed him at midnight on the Ferris wheel. Then they went home…and his father punched him.

Roxas shot up from where he lie. He had run away and ran into someone, but who? Roxas tried and tried, but couldn't remember. Well, whoever it was, they had taken him back to their room.

And it was a very familiar room. It had flames painted on the walls, and cherry oak dressers and a matching desk. The desk had a laptop on it and a picture. Roxas looked to his right to see another picture on the nightstand. It was of him and Axel, when they were at the mall together and had gotten a picture of themselves for a memory. Roxas smiled and picked up the picture. He held it in his hands as though it was the only thing he knew.

"Morning sunshine." A friendly voice said. Roxas looked to the door and saw Axel holding a tray with food on it. He had a black t-shirt on and it had a skull surrounded by flames on the back. His dark blue jeans were tight at the thighs, and Roxas seemed to stare. Axel really was attracting.

He walked over and sat on the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand. "You look better than you did last night." He said and reached to Roxas. He touched his face and Roxas noticed he couldn't exactly feel Axel's touch. He reached up and touched where Axel had touched him. He felt a bandage there.

"You…you were the one I ran into last night…" Roxas said aloud. Axel nodded and leaned over. He kissed Roxas' forehead and stood up.

"Yea, and what a mess you were. I didn't want you to get infections or anything so I bandaged you up. But…you might need to see a doctor." Axel told him. Roxas nodded and gazed down at the silky red sheets. Axel watched him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Here, I thought you might be hungry." Axel said as he laid the tray of food in front of Roxas.

Roxas' eyes widened and he dug in. Apparently, he was hungry. Axel watched him and chuckled to himself. Sometimes it seemed Roxas was a bottomless pit when it came to food. Axel went over to his desk and sat down. He typed up some things before turning to Roxas, just to see if he was still eating and to check up on him. He turned back around and continued to type. He sighed and just closed his eyes.

AN: well, how was it? I wanted to update so bad that I did this for Axel/Roxas fans, k? Hope you like it and read and review please!

IX


	3. Betrayal,Messed up Times,Rememberance

**School Time!!**

Disclaimer: Hell, if I owned any KH or FF characters, I would be making a game and be rich right now…but I'm poor…and I own Naxi!

Pairings: Roxas x Axel, Zexion x Marluxia, Xemnas x Xaldin, Tifa x Demyx, Riku x Sora, Leon x Cloud, Namine x OC, Sephiroth x Ansem, I'm too lazy to write about Xigbar/Aerith, so all the fans –if any- sorry

Story: Axel and Roxas –as well as Riku and Sora- have hooked up. Yet, Roxas' parents have ruined their relationship with their son. What will happen now?

"So, have we agreed?" a dark voice asked through the darkness. It had long silver hair and glowing green eyes. A figure approached him and wrapped their arms around his neck. They had medium length silver hair and yellow eyes.

"I think it was a wonderful idea to frame them. Riku won't be happy when he finds out, though. You know that. He always finds out somehow." The other replied. The first wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He smirked.

"Don't worry, Ansem. I'll take care of it. We won't be found out at all." He replied and kissed Ansem. Ansem kissed him back, a smirk on his lips and a moan rumbling in his throat.

"Mmmm…Sephiroth…" he moaned as Sephiroth left butterfly kisses down his nick and sucking at the nape of his neck.

Riku and Sora walked home hand in hand. They were smiling and laughing. Sora still had a slight blush, but he was more comfortable than before.

"So, the guy was like 'Evil will triumph because good is dumb.' Ha! Can you believe him?" Riku laughed. Sora laughed with him. Apparently, the game Riku was talking about was about a kid who had a key-shaped blade and was protecting these other worlds from something called the heartless and nobodies. The man who had said that was the head of the Nobodies.

Sora laughed harder. "I can't believe him! Such a corny line. I wonder how the voice actor felt." He said to Riku, who just shrugged.

"Dunno. I think he might've had to bee replaced in the first place…or something!" he laughed again. Sora smiled at Riku. They continued down the road, then they got to Riku's house.

"Tonight was the best night ever!" Sora declared happily. Riku smiled back and nodded.

"Should be, or else I'd have to do it over!" he laughed. Sora joined him.

They started for Riku's house once more. Sora couldn't stop smiling, and Riku chuckled.

"Well, Sora, would you like to come inside?" he asked Sora.

Sora smiled up at Riku and nodded. "Why not?"

They headed inside and turned on the lights. Sora gaped and Riku's eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

Sephiroth stood with Ansem at his side. They were covered in blood and 3 blood soaked bodies were around them. They were all in police uniforms. The policemen were unidentifiable and mutilated. Sora held onto Riku's arm to keep from falling. Riku growled at his older brother.

"What the hell did you two do?!" he yelled out. Sora squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, o n the verge of crying. Riku stared at his brother and his brother's boyfriend.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Riku…Riku, we were only having fun." He said, a sadatist grin on his face. Ansem had the same grin on.

"They asked for it. They wanted to know if we knew about the murders." Ansem added. Unfortunately, the two advanced on Riku and Sora.

Riku backed up a step, taking Sora with him. Sora stayed behind Riku, not wanting to be near the two mad men. Sephiroth suddenly bolted forward, taking Riku's arm in a forceful grip. Ansem pounced onto Sora once Riku had moved enough.

"Sora!!" Riku screamed. He reached out trying to grab Sora.

"Riku!!" Sora yelled in horror and tried to reach out for Riku's hand. However, they were too far to reach each other. Tears formed in Sora's eyes as Riku tried to get out of his older brother's grip.

"Don't worry, Riku. Ansem won't hurt Sora. Well, only if he doesn't struggle. Otherwise I can't promise anything." Sephiroth said laughing. Riku glared at Sephiroth and thrashed about, making sure to kick at his legs and a certain somewhere.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, only grinned evilly and rammed his head onto Riku's. Riku's eyes widened and fell limp. Sora screamed as loud as he could and tried to wiggle out from under Ansem's body, but it was no use. Ansem was too big and heavy and strong for him. Sora also fell silent and limp, tired from thrashing about. He cried silently, just staring at Riku's body in Sephiroth's grip.

"Don't worry boy, we won't hurt you, if you stay silent." Ansem chuckled and leaned down, his hands roaming Sora's body. Sora clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to feel or be there at all. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want to loose his virginity that way.

_No…_

_Please, someone…anyone…help!_

Naxi strolled down the street. Since today was a Saturday, and NO SCHOOL! –Hell yeah!- He was planning on taking Namine out for a little date. His short red hair wasn't spiked up as usual, and instead was pulled back into a pony tail. His bangs covered his eyes only a little bit. He had a Chinese style outfit going that day, since they were going to a Chinese style fair. It was a small one, but still a nice experience nonetheless. Anyway, he had a black vest that was closed down the front that had gold trimming. Under that was a long, big sleeved forest green shirt that slit at the hip and went down to the middle of his calfs. A tan-yellow Chinese pants were underneath that and brown shoes.

He strode up to Namine's front door and knocked on it a few times. After a few seconds of waiting, Namine answered and smiled. She had a slight blush on her cheeks as she bade goodbye to her family and stepped outside. At that moment, Naxi could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as well.

Namine had her hair up in a nice clip and even though her bangs fell in her face, it made her look cute. She had a short Chinese dress on that the cut came off to the side as girls' usually did. It stopped mid thigh. It was dark red at the top and became lighter near the bottom. She had black stockings on and nice dark red shoes. The dress had white trimmings.

Naxi coughed, and tried not to blush, although it wasn't working at all. "Sh-shall we go?" he asked politely. Namine smiled and nodded, feeling a little better. Naxi held out his hand for Namine, and she gladly took it, smiling happily. Naxi lead her down the driveway and they walked hand in hand for a while until they came to a small plaza all decorated and lit up. Chinese lanterns hung from strings which were suspended all above the street going from one lamppost or shop corner to another.

Namine's eyes lit up, as well as Naxi's. Naxi looked over, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. He saw that Namine was so intrigued and happy to be there. So, he smiled to her and she finally noticed and smiled back. They started to stroll down the plaza, looking at the different shops and games to play. They even stopped to play a few of them, and had won a hairpin. It had a big Sakura blossom at the center, and a few smaller ones and a few petals on each side. Naxi put it in Namine's hair, and it looked so well on her.

They made their way to a huge tree in the middle of the plaza. It was just about time for fireworks and many people were gathering to watch. Many of the couples. A worker gave them two small plaques and a pencil. The plaques had strings on them.

"What are these for?" Namine asked Naxi as the headed under the tree. Naxi stopped and Namine watched him intently as he wrote something down on the plaque. Then, he looked up at Namine smiling.

"You write a wish down and hang it up on the tree. And it'll come true." He told her. The blonde smiled back and thought for a second what she wanted. She then wrote it down and walked over to Naxi, hiding what she had wished for.

"Now, we hang them up." He instructed. They both hung theirs up side by side. They smiled at each other once again and made their way to a small hill. They sat right at the top and awaited the fireworks to begin. The shops and games turned off their light one by one and all awaited the wonderful sight that would fill the sky soon.

The first flew into the sky, and exploded in an array of lights. It lit up the entire sky. Namine muttered 'whoa' under her breath and Naxi just nodded. He wanted to start a conversation, one that would be remembered.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked the blonde. He tried not to let her see his blush that heated up his face. She turned and smiled at him.

"Well, If I tell you, you promise to tell me yours?" she asked sweetly and in a whisper. Naxi nodded and she laid a hand on the ground, leaning so she could whisper it to him. "I wished…that I would find love tonight." She murmured and blushed.

Naxi smiled at her softly, laying his own hand over hers, making her blush more. He leaned in close. "That's funny…so did I" he said breathlessly and he pressed his lips to her own. Namine was surprised, but reacted and kissed back. The fireworks continued as they kissed.

A few weeks later, the hearing went on as planned and Zexion and Marluxia weren't accused, but set to have be in court in a few days. Meanwhile, they were allowed to go home and spend time with their families. Both Zexion and Marluxia were relieved to get away from their 'inmates' and all in Juvenile.

Xigbar and Luxord picked up the shaken up pair. They could tell that a lot of people in Juvenile had gotten them into fights and all. Zexion had bruises all over his body and a black eye. As well as many cuts and a split lip. Marluxia just had bruises and a gash above his eye.

Zexion and Marluxia walked home hand in hand. They didn't even let go of each other in the car. Xigbar and Luxord were definitely worried about the pair of younger brothers. Luxord decide that Xigbar and Marluxia would stay with them for the time being. At least until the court sessions are over. They made it to the house in a half hour and all went inside. Zexion and Marluxia sat on the couch together while Xigbar made hot chocolate for them. Luxord got some bandages and wrapped them up.

Xigbar came in with the drinks. "So…you two going to tell us what happened?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation. Zexion stared at the liquid in his hand, while Marluxia sighed.

"We…we were…" Marluxia started, but he just couldn't finish the sentence he started.

"We were beaten…and outcasts…because we…you know…" Zexion said it. Luxord sighed and looked to Xigbar. They felt guilty for setting them up now. They both sighed and sat next to their corresponding brothers.

"We're sorry. We got you both good lawyers and you won't be going to jail." Xigbar said to the two of them.

Luxord nodded. "Yea. So don't you two worry your little heads." He said trying to cheer them up. Marluxia just stood up and took Zexion upstairs.

"We're tired. Night." Was all he said and the two of them were gone. Xigbar and Luxord sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that night.

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_Cause this is just a game_

Marluxia and Zexion lay in the bed upstairs. It was a queen sized canopy bed so they had plenty of room. They held onto each other for warmth and comfort. Just so they knew they weren't alone and they were safe as long as they were together.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's so perfect tonight_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful_

_beautiful_

_Lie I've made_

Marluxia lay in a hospital bed all alone. No one was around. The only company he had was the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. His stomach hurt. Of course it did, he was shot there. He could remember the face on his best friend's face when he was shot. It was pure shock and pain. Marluxia could only imagine what would happen to Zexion if he wasn't around. His brother was in the hospital as well and his parents were dead. Zexion was still at the police station or with some therapist whose trying to get him to talk.

Marluxia knew it wouldn't work. He never talked to anyone. He only talked to himself once in a blue moon. It made Marluxia sad sometimes. He wished he could help him out more, even just a little. That could satisfy him a little more…

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind that empty face_

_But that's too much to say_

_Cause this is just a game_

That night flashed through his head. The blood painting the walls so beautifully. Two dead parents mutilated and wronged. A small helpless teen who couldn't take the loss. Another who just came to help. A brother who couldn't protect his family. Such a horrible night in which everything that happened was something wrong.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's so perfect tonight_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Lie I've made_

Marluxia, only eleven at the time, wrote on a small piece of paper. It had drawing littering the margins and the writing was sloppy and crossed out here and there. It was covered in graphite debris, yet Marluxia still wrote on. He finished and held it out to inspect it. He read it once and smiled to himself, happy he did such a good job.

_Everyone's lookin' at me_

_I'm runnin' round in circles baby_

_A quiet desperation building higher_

_I've got to remember_

_This is just a game_

Running in the wet rain had made him cold and helpless with a cold. Although Zexion had been with a therapist, he skipped to help Marluxia. The pink haired teen just smiled and accepted the help from this friend who had just been so close to dead, the both of them, only weeks before. And since they both were still alive, all they had were each other to look for in the future. A silent agreement happened between the two in which they would promise to be by the other's side no matter what.

_So beautiful_

_beautiful_

Marluxia flashed a smile to the small boy in the snow. He sat on his porch alone. He just knew he could make a knew friend today. He ran over to say hello and help this little one out.

_So beautiful_

_beautiful_

The kid named Zexion smirked after shaking his hand. Marluxia took the chance and dragged him off into the street. This was the only way to get him to play.

_So beautiful_

_beautiful_

The sudden object which entered his body felt alien, yet it soon faded as he felt the dark oblivion drawing him in. He could only smile at his friend, only remembering the good times they had together.

_So beautiful_

_beautiful_

Hearing another gunshot and feeling someone's arms wrapping around him tightly. He couldn't open his eyes, but he knew who it was. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and the wet tears of another as they wept over him. He just couldn't pull out the strength to tell him…how much he-

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's so perfect tonight_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful_

_beautiful_

_Lie I've made_

'_I couldn't save him…or help him in any way…and I can't forgive myself for it…'_

_**But you must, or else you can't be happy with yourself.**_

'_I might, but I want to know his true feelings first.'_

_**He already said he loved you. You don't trust him?**_

'_I do, I just want…to make sure. I want to see if he'll stay after we-'_

The sunlight burst through the window curtains, unwillingly the boys had to get up. Marluxia was the first, since he was faced toward the window. He still held Zexion's hand, and couldn't help but smile. As he watched him sleep though, it soon became a sad expression. He felt it was really all his fault.

"I promise Zexion…" he moved a strand of hair that had fallen into his beloved's face. "I won't let anything happen to you again." He whispered and kissed the silver haired one's forehead. Zexion stirred and Marluxia wore the same happy smile.

"Is it morning already?" Zexion asked, still half asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Marluxia sat on the edge of the bed, watching him.

Marluxia nodded. "Yea, sorry, but it's another day of hell with me." He chuckled. Zexion smiled and cupped Marluxia's face and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered. Marluxia hovered right above Zexion's lips.

Zexion hummed and hugged Marluxia once before he had to get up. Marluxia looked out the curtains as Zexion went to shower. It was only a matter of time before they had to go back to court…and then it could be all over…their life together and everything.

AN: well, how was that? Sappy enough for you? I know it keeps getting smaller but I'm studying for finals. And im sorry it took me so long to update. Homework and writer's block. But you kno u love it and will forgive me!!

Zexy: yea right, I was surprised you didn't make me and mar get but raped.

An: …it was juvenile hall, not prison.

Mar: there a difference?

An: yes now, please people…

All: Read and review for us!!!

oh, and that song was 'Beautiful Lie' By 30 seconds to Mars!!!

VII


End file.
